


Always I Do

by Random_Gay_Writer



Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [12]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: The marriage of Lance Sweets and Seeley Booth is upon them. Will a dastardly secret ruin the joy or will they find happiness in spite of it?
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets
Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537519
Kudos: 17





	Always I Do

Lance, Temperance, and Seeley were so happy together. They got lost in their happiness, in being in love with each other and being parents to their daughter. They were so happy that they forgot about the biggest thorn in their sides... Christopher Pelant.

Brennan was hit with the reminder very suddenly when she was getting ready to ask Booth to marry her. She was at the store looking at the jerky when her phone rang. She didn’t even think to check who was calling, just answered it easily.

”Brennan.”

”Hello, Doctor Brennan. Lovely to hear your voice again.” Pelant greeted, his smarmy smile heard.

She stopped immediately and glanced around, body tensing up.

”What do you want?” She asked him, trying to keep her anger in check.

”I want you to remember what makes you so great.” He told her easily. “Your brain, your drive. Throwing it away to marry Special Agent Booth is beneath you.”

"What makes you think I'm planning on marrying him?"

"Oh, come now, Temperance. Please don't insult my intelligence. You're going to ask him to marry you with beef jerky, which should really tell you how pedestrian he is."

Brenna turned around, looking around to see if she could find him in the crowd.

"Hello, Tempe. I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but I am watching." He assured.

"What do you want, Pelant?" She huffed angrily.

"Now now. Just listen. if you listen to me, no one will get hurt."

Sweets was surprised when he had been asked. Seeley had taken him and Temperance out for a nice dinner. It was amazing and Sweets liked being able to dress up and feel like a fancy adult since lately he had felt mostly just like a dad and loving partner. He loved both of those, obviously, but it was nice every so often.

Booth had looked at Brennan and, after getting a small nod and smile from her, he got down on one knee. It was like Lance's brain short circuited for a moment, he knew what was happening but he couldn't make his body do anything. Booth pulled out a box and opened it, showing a simple but gorgeous silver band. There was an intricate design etched into it as well as all three of their initials engraved on the inside of the ring.

"Lance Sweets, will you marry me?"

Tears came into Sweets' eyes as he nodded.

"Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you." He told Seeley happily, offering his left hand.

Booth took the ring and slipped it on Lance's finger before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. The restaurant clapped for them, Brennan being the loudest one.

The planning was a joint effort. They all really should have known that Angela would make herself the wedding planner. As soon as she found out about the engagement, she held the throuple hostage to talk about what they should do for the wedding. She thought she saw a glimpse of something akin to sadness in Temperance's eyes, but it was gone before Angela could lock in on it.

She was a bit surprised by how much Sweets and Booth wanted to be a part of the planning. She was happy about it though she took everything they said to make the perfect wedding for them.

It was the day of his wedding and Sweets was excited beyond belief. Booth had taken Parker and his grandfather to the venue to make sure everything was set up. As soon as Brennan and Sweets finished getting ready they would be joining them. She was in the shower and he was tying his tie when there was a knock at the door. He hurried down to answer it, bright smile still on his lips.

The smile fell when he saw who was there. It was a delivery man who seemed nice enough, but the smile fell due to the flowers he was holding. Lance felt a chill go down his spine when he saw those flowers, he'd know them forever. He took them from the man with a small thank you before closing the door. He quickly put them down and carefully grabbed a black envelope that was sticking out of them. Inside was a black card that simply said "You're Welcome" in gold ink.

Realization came over him and all the pieces fell into place, all the small, sad looks from Brennan and why Booth had asked him instead of letting her as Booth. He put the card down before going up to their bathroom. He stripped down before climbing into the shower with Brennan. She was very surprised by that and turned to him with furrowed brows.

"This isn't for sexual purposes, it's for privacy." He informed her quietly so if there was any surveillance they'd be drowned out by the shower. "Did Pelant have anything to do with you not asking Booth to marry you?"

Her eyes widened and her jaw went a bit slack, genuinely surprised that he had figured it out.

"How do you know?" She asked softly.

"I just got flowers and a note that said "You're Welcome" on it. If that's not passive-aggressive, manipulative Pelant, I don't know what is. What did he threaten?"

"Everyone." She admitted, a catch in her throat that she quickly cleared away. "He... I guess he's been watching me. He called me when I was getting ready to propose and told me that Booth was beneath me. He then told me that if... if I asked Booth to marry me, he'd kill you and then Christine to make sure Booth suffered... then he'd kill Booth, and my dad, and Angela, and... everyone. Until we take him down it's not safe, so I told Booth to marry you."

"What? You did?" Lance asked with furrowed brows. "Why?"

"It was... better. I told him that I didn't think I'd ever be one for marriage but you were, I told him you two both wanted to get married so you should. I also reminded him that he and I have certain assurances due to our having a progeny together. Him marrying you will give you more assurances as well."

"Bones, I... I appreciate the thought, but this wedding should be yours. You and Booth were meant to be married. You deserve this."

"You deserve this too, Brains." Brennan told him seriously.

She reached up and caressed the side of his face.

"I wasn't lying when I said there were benefits to marrying you. I love you and Booth. While I would like to marry him, that isn't viable right now. Until we catch Pelant, I can't. But you can. You love Booth and you both believe in marriage and have. You deserve this. Don't let him take this joy too."

Lance sighed softly and smiled at her sadly.

"I could call it off." He told her, even as it was clear that he didn't want that.

"You will not. You are going to marry Booth and be happy with us. All three of us are still together and we still love each other. This will change the legal precautions, but not our relationship. Do you love me any less when you wear your ring and call him your fiance?" She asked.

"No, of course not." Sweets told her immediately, sounding a little offended by that.

"Good, and I would not love you less if it were me. So please, marry Booth, be happy. If we catch Pelant he and I can have a ceremony." She promised.

"I love you, Temperance."

"And I love you, Lance." The anthropologist smiled and kissed him softly. "Now let's go get ready. We have a wedding to get to."

Lance smiled brightly and gave her another kiss before getting out to get ready.

They arrived with plenty of time to spare. When it was time for them to walk down the aisle, Seeley's grandfather walked with him, and Temperance walked with Lance. When they were both finally looking at each other, hands held it was amazing. It was overwhelming and gorgeous. Lance felt tears enter his eyes immediately.

"I love you." Seeley smiled at Sweets, unable to stop himself.

"I love you too." Sweets whispered back.

They both then turned their attention to the officiant, knowing if they kept looking at each other they wouldn't even hear him. He went through all the usual things about caring for each other and being there always. Finally it was time for the vows and Seeley smiled brighter.

"Lance, I... I love you so much. You make me so happy and every day I get to spend with you is a joy. You make our family complete and I couldn't imagine life without you. Thank you for being in my life, for being in Bones' life, for being in Christine's life. Thank you for making each day better. I promise to do everything I can to make your life better each day, to make sure you know every single day how much I love you and cherish you. I will show my love to you in every way I can."

Sweets was tearing up by the end of it and nodded happily at Booth. He turned to the side to sniff and wipe his eyes before turning to him.

"Seeley, my life is better with you in it. I never thought I could have this much love and happiness and fulfillment. You and Brennan came into my life at a very low point. I... Now I can see that I sort of attached to the two of you." He chuckled softly, earning some light laughter as well. "I don't know why, but neither of you pushed me away. Even though it was clear at first that neither of you were too fond of me. I don't know if it's because you knew I needed you, or... or you two needed me too, but I am so happy. I am so happy to have two amazing partners and a gorgeous daughter. This life you have helped give me is... it's more than I could ever hope for myself. You are my knight in shining armor, you both are. You saved me from the sadness in myself and you have shown me nothing but love and caring and understanding. I love you so much, I will be proud to call you my husband."

Booth kept his tears away as best he could, but they could still be seen in his eyes. He squeezed Lance's hands softly, turning back to the officiant when he spoke once more. Honestly, neither of them heard a lot of the rest of the ceremony, they were too focused on each other and their happiness. Finally they both said "I do" and happy kissed as soon as they were directed. There were cheers from the audience, the loudest coming from Angela and Temperance.

They two finally broke apart and headed back down the aisle. Sweets held his hand out for Brennan, which she happily took. They all left the chapel together, going to their hotel room for the night to enjoy their wedding night. Even though Temperance hadn't gotten married, it was clear to them all that she was still a part of it. If Pelant had hoped this would make a wedge between them, he was very wrong. Their love was stronger than him, stronger than anything he could understand.

The three enjoyed their night together, forgetting everything but each other. Falling asleep tangled together and all having dreams of the life they would continue to share.


End file.
